Typically, a crawler construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator and a bulldozer includes a fuel adjustment dial to adjust an engine speed according to operations of working equipment.
As this fuel adjustment dial, there has been known a fuel adjustment dial including: a plurality of notches on an outer circumference of a disc provided to a rotation shaft; and a projection having an ejectable and returnable top on a non-rotary part, in which, when the dial is rotated, the projection is engaged with the notch, thereby providing a clicking touch (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).